The present invention relates to pre-crash sensing systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to side impact pre-crash sensing systems having countermeasures operated in response to pre-crash detection.
Auto manufacturers are investigating radar, lidar, and vision-based pre-crash sensing systems to improve occupant safety. Current vehicles typically employ accelerometers that measure decelerations acting on the vehicle body in the event of a crash. In response to accelerometers, airbags or other safety devices are employed.
In certain crash situations it would be desirable to provide information before forces actually act upon the vehicle when a collision is unavoidable. One example is a side impact situation where the countermeasure deployment time is relatively long compared to the crash event.
As mentioned above, known systems employ combinations of radar, lidar and vision systems to detect the presence of an object in front of the vehicle a predetermined time before an actual crash occurs. Drawbacks to such systems are that the orientation of the object is typically not taken into consideration in the deployment of such countermeasure devices.
It would be desirable to provide a system that takes into consideration the orientation the object detected.
The present invention provides an improved pre-crash sensing system that deploys a countermeasure in response to the orientation of the object detected.
In one aspect of the invention, a pre-crash sensing system is provided for sensing an impact of a target vehicle with a host vehicle. The target vehicle has side transponders that generate identification signals. The host vehicle has a remote object sensor that generates an object distance in response to the target vehicle. A countermeasure system resides in the host vehicle. A controller in the host vehicle is coupled to the first sensor and the countermeasure system. The controller activates the countermeasure in response to the object distance, relative velocity and side identification signal.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for operating a pre-crash sensing system for a host vehicle when approaching a target vehicle generating an identification signal includes detecting an object in front of the host vehicle, determining an object distance, object relative velocity, receiving the side identification signal from the target vehicle, and activating the countermeasure system in response to the object distance, relative velocity and identification signal.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.